Sensei Enseñame
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Sakura tiene días buscando Kakashi ... Cuando se lo encuentra... Debe pedirle un favor... (Intento de Lemon)


**_Sensei enséñame..._**

Una chica de cabellos rosa caminaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo, el equipo 7, el equipo kakashi, comencemos por que Naruto había traído de vuelta a sasuke, ambos habían regresado de la guerra ninja malheridos y ella como ninja-medico se ocupo con Tsunade de cuidarlos, noches y días en vela, y cada que alguno recaía debido a las profundas heridas ella era la que se encargaba de ellos, de eso ya hace dos años, todos habían crecido y desarrollado nuevas habilidades por ejemplo Naruto, había mejorado como ninja y se decía que seria el sucesor de la quinta, también había cambiado físicamente era mas alto, su cabello rubio lo llevaba con el mismo peinado pero era mas largo, los rasgos eran varoniles, sus ojos azules seguían intactos ofreciendo la niñez y Pasión por las cosas que hacia, conservaba su atuendo solo que el chaleco que llevaba era negro con rojo y tenia la insignia de sannin, salía con Hinata luego de aquella confesión, la chica de cabellos rosa lo ayudaba a pasar tiempo con la Hyuga, logrando que Hiashi aceptara la relación de ambos, en cuanto a Sasuke el había sido liberado de los cargos de traidor de la aldea porque contribuyo a la salvación del país del fuego, regreso al barrio Uchiha y en una de las casa habito a los compañeros de Hebi-Taka, ya que Suigetsu y Karin tenían una relación, Juugo vivía en un pequeño apartamento fuera del barrio Uchiha, y Sasuke vivía con Itachi, este le había confesado la verdad y hasta ultimo momento no dio a conocer que estaba vivo solo a la Hokage, Sasuke era mas sociable y fácil de tratar, el cabello seguía igual pero las puntas de enfrente le llegaban mas abajo de los hombros, su atuendo eran unos pantalones negros y el haori blanco con un chaleco azul que tenia el símbolo Uchiha y el de los Sannins, además de que todos en la aldea sabían que tenía sentimientos hacia su compañera de equipo menos ella, La flor de cerezo, la asesina del cerezo, la joya jade del Hokage, que había superado a la quinta en medicina, era conocida en todo el mundo ninja por su fuerza sobre humana, el talento que tenia para los genjutsus, y porque había curado a todos con su jutsu medico, ella había creado nuevos medicamentos, antídotos y formas curativas, fue entrenada por Itachi Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake en los genjutsus ilusorios, Hiashi y Neji Hyuga le habían enseñado el principio básico de su clan logrando despertar un poder mayor sin tener alguna línea sucesoria, no había chica que no la envidiara y chico que no la mirara al pasar, su cabello rosa estaba por su cintura la cual era pequeña, largas piernas de piel nívea y grandes ojos verde esmeralda, por ello cada que salía sus compañeros de equipo la acompañaban, el atuendo ninja era diferente las dos coletas bajas en su cabello la cinta ninja alrededor de su cuello, el chaleco blanco pegado al cuerpo con el circulo rojo en su espalda, la licra negra sobre sus rodillas, sus botas negras y el largo chaleco blanco que tenia los símbolos del clan Hyuga y el Uchiha a cada lado de la insignia de sannin, pero en estos momentos que venia marchando con sus amigos a cada lado vestía un simple vestido blanco con sandalias blancas y su cabello suelto, venían de postular para anbu, si ella se convertiría en anbu aparte de que era sannin, mientras caminaba todos la miraban ...

**¿Naruto en serio crees que es necesario que me acompañen a todos lados?-**se hallaba sonrojada ya que los hombres la miraban y le decían cosas pero las miradas azul y azabache los hacían callar

**Si Sakura-chan además tenemos mucho tiempo libre**-respondía el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna-**cierto teme-suke**

**El dobe-ruto tiene razón no te preocupes Sakura-**dijo con una sonrisa marca Uchiha, esto no estaba bien ya empezarían a pelear de nuevo y kakashi no estaba pensaba la chica

**Esto... chicos...-**intentaba decir la peli rosa, pero ya habían comenzado

**Dobe-**hablaba Sasuke con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho

**Teme-**decía Naruto con los puños cerrados

**Dobe-**respondió el azabache con los ojos cerrados

**Teme-**dijo el rubio haciendo unos sellos

**Usuratonkachi-**respondió mientras su ojos cambiaban de color, hasta que...

**¡NARUTO! ¡SASUKE!-**la chica iba a impactar sus puños sobre los cabeza huecas de sus amigos cuando...las ramas de los arboles se agitaron, cayendo varias hojas de ellos

**El futuro hokage no debe comportarse así, tampoco el heredero del clan Uchiha y ni que decir de la flor de cerezo heredera de técnicas...-**dijo el peligris con los brazos cruzados logrando que los tres bufaran y tomaran su misma posición

**¡Yo no fui!-**respondieron al mismo tiempo

**No les creo... solo a Sakura ella no hizo nada... vamos-**dijo señalando a la peli rosa,-**ustedes vayan a sus casas Hinata te busca y a ti Itachi-**y así ambos se marcharon dejando en buenas manos a su tesoro

**¿A donde vamos kakashi-sensei?-**pregunto un poco desubicada la chica

**No lo se, tu me buscabas o me equivoco-**respondió perezoso caminando por delante de la chica

**¿He? pues...-**se hallaba sonrojada la verdad es que lo había buscado por días, preguntándole a todos por el, ya que le quería pedir un favor

**Pues...-**continuo, animándola sin parar de caminar

**Es algo que... vallamos a mi casa sensei allí... te podre explicar-**dijo intentando sonar tranquila cosa que no sucedió

**Esta bien Sakura...-**caminaron todo el rato en absoluto silencio oyendo las pisadas del suelo, y ella tratando de calmar el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos blanca con una puerta de madera blanca, ella abrió la puerta con nerviosismo y se adentro en la casa invitando a pasar al sensei, rápidamente cerro la puerta y se sentó con el en el sofá...

**Bien, dime ¿que necesitas Sakura?-**intento apresurar las cosas el de un solo ojo

**Sensei necesito que me enseñes...-**dijo con las manos en su regazo estrujándolas

**¿A que? Si ya te enseñe todo lo que se-**sorprendido de que le pidiera otro entrenamiento, sabia que ella ingresaría a anbu era magnifica y mas, que mas entrenamiento necesitaba

**Es que... sensei no es... bueno vera**-comenzó a explicar su situación obteniendo la atención del peligris -**esto Tsunade-shishou me dijo que no podría aplicar hasta que no lo hiciera-**un largo silencio adorno la sala

**¿Hacer que?-**pregunto intentando no pensar en aquello

**Eso, el... el amor-**respondió apenada frente a la situación

**Y yo... ¿que tengo que ver? Eso se hace con la persona que amas Sakura-**saco el pequeño libro que siempre leía y coloco allí su vista

**Pues que shishou me a dicho que los senseis enseñan todo y que lo tengo que hacer con alguien que me desee...-**dijo levantándose del sofá para colocarse frente al libro del peligris-**tu... ¿me deseas sensei?-**al escuchar aquel tono de voz con aquella oración bajo su libro, y cuando iba a responder la vio con sus mejillas carmesí, los ojos brillosos y labios rosa entreabiertos

**Sakura...-**intento hablar pero ella se coloco sobre sus piernas acercándose a su rostro sorprendido

**Sensei enséñame... la practica solo eso-** a lo que ella le quito la mascara de un rápido movimiento y lo beso con lentitud disfrutando el momento de descuido de su sensei, rápidamente reacciono y la alejo, ¿que estaba haciendo? Aun nada pero el la deseaba, tenia razón...

La tomo de la barbilla y la beso con Pasión y lujuria contenida la verdad es que la deseaba desde hace tiempo exactamente desde que la comenzó a entrenar, los movimiento que hacia con su cuerpo le atraían y lo exótica que era sin contar la inocencia que la envolvía, delineo los labios de ella pidiendo acceso el cual ella dio gustosa sintiendo como el exploraba su cabida bucal, sus brazos se dirigieron hacia el cuello de el jugando con los cabellos grises, el comenzó a succionar el labio inferior de ella y ella el superior, era su primer beso y se lo había dado a el, las manos de ella fueron desatando la banda ninja dejándola caer, las manos de el estrujaron la cintura de ella haciéndola gemir en sus labios, y bajo sus pantalones se levanto, algo de lo que ella se dio cuenta y se separo de él, moviéndose sobre la erección de arriba hacia abajo rozando ambas intimidades con ropa, cerrando sus ojos se estimulaba solo con sentirlo, kakashi la miro y gruño como podía verse tan inocente, sensual y lujuriosa al mismo tiempo, la detuvo besándole el cuello dejando un camino de saliva llegando al nacimiento de sus senos cuando iba a bajar los tirantes de los hombros la oyó..

**Sen-sei ... vamos arriba-**dijo entre suspiros, así que tomo ambas piernas de la chica las enrollo sobre su cadera y subió las escaleras-**ultima ... puerta... del pasillo-**mientras caminaba succionaba el cuello de la chica cuando por fin llegaron empujo la puerta y diviso en la oscuridad con poca luz de luna que entraba por el balcón la gran cama de sabanas blancas..

Retiro el calzado de la chica y el suyo propio, para posicionarla en la cama, labios hinchados y rojos cabello revuelto y la ropa fuera de su sitio, se coloco sobre ella con el cuidado de no aplastarla y comenzó a bajar las tiras del vestido dejando dos senos blancos con una aureola rosa cada uno, su sharingan se abrió grabaría ese momento para toda la vida ya que seria el único que tendría con ella, las manos de ella cubrieron sus senos tal vez era una mala idea pero antes de hacerlo, la mano de su sensei tomo ambas muñecas de ella posicionándolas sobre su cabeza, aprisionándola, ella elevo sus caderas y el termino de quitar el vestido sin soltarla, el chaleco y la camisa de él se volvieron un estorbo y los quito quedando solo con sus pantalones y ella en bragas de encaje rosa, él se acerco para besarla grave error ella intento zafarse de su agarre pero los senos de la chica rozaron el pecho de el logrando que ella gimiera en su oído de placer, y el pensamiento de el fue satisfactorio _sensibles_ eso eran aquellos pezones, la soltó dirigió una de sus manos hacia un seno y lo masajeo lentamente con experiencia la que se gana con los años, y dirigió su boca a el otro la lengua de el rodeaba el pezón endureciéndolo cada vez mas cuando estuvo por completo duro lo metió en su boca y le daba suaves tirones, la peli rosa gemía de puro y sabio placer, finalmente la succiono cual bebe recién nacido, repitió el acto en el otro seno, excitándola y calentándola, tomo ambos pezones y los metió en su boca succionando de ambos a la misma vez, ella que estaba harta de tenerlo encima dio la vuelta colocándose sobre el mordiendo el cuello de el mientras le quitaba los pantalones su mano toco el miembro erecto sintiéndolo, mientras el respiraba pesadamente, el pantalón cayo y sus bragas también rozo ambos sexos, la descarga de electricidad recorrió la espalda de ambos haciendo que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás y el tomara sus caderas y la estrujara, se separo de el y bajo manteniendo el contacto visual con el peligris, tomo el miembro erecto entre sus manos las bajo y las subió con un ritmo lento y tortuoso acercando su boca, lo metió y lo saco suspirando logrando que el se desesperara así que paso la lengua por toda la longitud rodeándolo, teniendo en cuenta la mirada del peligris sobre ella hasta que el gimió su nombre con voz ronca y gruesa, había acabado pero no dejo que ella lo recibiera así que la subió para preguntarle...

**¿Como sabias que se podía hacer eso?-**la voz era entrecortada, según era virgen o no?

**Tu libro sensei-**dijo en su oído provocando un escalofrió el la espina dorsal de él

Una sonrisa se apodero de los labios de el mostrando unos dientes blancos, la beso de nuevo y bajo hacia sus piernas las monto sobre sus hombros y hundió su cabeza en la intimidad de ella abriéndola con uno de sus dedos, los labios vaginales se encontraban empapados con los jugos y la esencia de ella, ella estrujaba las blancas sabanas al sentir la intromisión de la lengua de él, la lengua saboreaba alrededor de sus paredes, mientras el centro de ella se encontraba palpitante, no aguanto mas y con sus manos tomo los cabellos grises y lo presiono contra su sexo, el sonrió y jugo con el sexo de la chica hasta que la hizo llegar a su primer orgasmo, regreso a los labios de la chica para mezclar el dulce sabor con los de su boca, y pronto ella sintió la intromisión de un dedo en su entrada pero el la miro infundiéndole seguridad y confianza, que confiara en el, eso era lo que tenia que hacer, al primer de dedo se tenso pero al segundo comenzó a relajarse, cuando ya llevaban un tiempo así el pensó, que ya era hora, así que saco sus dedos y se acomodo mejor en sus piernas, las abrió y su miembro la comenzó a penetrar lentamente, ella se aferraba a su espalda arañándola, haciendo que sangrara mientras el gruñía bajo, cuando por fin se hallo dentro de ella no se movió, y la miro a los ojos, como lamentaba el hacerla llorar, así que la lleno de besos en su rostro logrando que ella sonriera, y ella elevo la cadera para hacerle entender que podía seguir, era estrecha muy estrecha y lo disfrutaba, las primeras embestidas fueron lentas pero pronto oyó que ella gemía...

**Sensei...haa... mass... rápido haa!-** solo intentaba ser cuidadoso y ella venia con que mas rápido lo volvería loco

Ella seguía gimiendo mientras el entraba con una precisión exacta, en el momento justo, los gemidos de ella se intensificaron aun mas, y el disfrutaba escuchándolos en su oído, dentro... fuera... dentro... fuera...dentro... y ella instintivamente lo mordió en el cuello, traspasando la piel, y el gruño, ya llegarían, las paredes vaginales de ella se contrajeron alrededor del miembro del peligris, el ansiado orgasmo y ambos gimieron, tan alto que no importo que los escucharan, ella respirando agitadamente sobre el cuello de él, y el cayo sobre el pecho de la chica exhausto, a lo que se dio la vuelta saliendo del cuerpo de la peli rosa y la coloco sobre su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura protegiéndola de cualquiera que quisiera alejarla de él, solo por esa noche ella le pertenecía, pero de algún modo intentaría que durase, cubrió ambos cuerpos desnudos perlados con una fina capa de sudor, con la blanca sabana como testigo... después de todo era deseo y enseñanza... y eso solo lo podía hacer él, sin importar el que...

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana que daba al balcón y con ellos una peli rosa despertó encontrándose atada a alguien por la cintura, y allí lo vio sin aquella molesta mascara que impedía ver su rostro, el rostro varonil que poseía, ella ya lo había visto cuando entrenaban ya que fue ella misma la que se la rompió, y entonces se sonrojo adquiriendo un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, al recordar los suceso de solo hace algunas horas, y los parpados de el peligris se abrieron dejando ver ambos ojos, el sharingan y el azabache, Pasión y oscuridad ...

**Por que te sonrojas?-**pregunto mirándola fijamente y una leve sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

**Nada Kakashi-sensei nada-**dijo, para intentar levantarse de la cama pero el la detuvo jalándola hacia el, quedando ella sobre el rozando sus senos con el duro pecho-**haaa!.. Sensei**

**Aun necesitas practicar Sa-ku-ra...-**dijo mirándola a los ojos y la mirada de la chica cambio rápidamente a una desafiante

**Así? Tu crees?-**pregunto con seguridad colocándose a horcajadas sobre el, sin perder el contacto visual con aquellos curiosos ojos

**Claro por algo soy tu sensei...**-respondió con arrogancia, tomándola por las muñecas o intentándolo, ya que ella entrelazo las manos de él con las suyas propias... y pidió a modo de suplica

**_Sensei enséñame..._**

.. Fin...


End file.
